A New Beginning
by AsiaReading247
Summary: Sequel to Flamed Horizon. Includes Harry Potter/Twilight/Hunger Games What happens to Katniss's kids. What does the Quileute have to do with Katniss? How did Harry Potter get into this? Read and Find out. Read first story first, or you wont understand.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter/Twilight/Hunger Games

Prologue

My name is Katniss Everdeen-Cullen.

I am married to Edward Masen-Cullen, and have 8 kids. There names are

Elizabeth Masen Cullen- 11

Anthony Everdeen Cullen-11

Margaret Ruth Cullen-10

Florence Ann Cullen-9

Andrew Ray Cullen-8

Oliver Cullen-7

Amber Echo Cullen-6

Asher Echo Cullen-6

Jace and Asher are twins.

My mothers brother is Sirius Black. Descendant of Ephraim Black. Meaning my kids could become shifters of wizards/witches. The European magical world wasn't affected by our war, but the war against Lord Voldemort. Meaning by now Hogwarts is is rebuilt and has been already been running for a few I have a lot of boys, and Sirius could shift, the Quileute have contacted me. I wnt to meet the Pack, but they liked Bella and I want good impressions. I am packing for La Push right now.

* * *

My chapters are short but I update more often.

How do you like the start?

Review or PM me for which kid becomes shifter, wizard, or none (for now)

Also notice how Elizabeth and Anthony are 11, age of Hogwarts. THe names are a little old fashioned, so some of the kids will have nick-names. :)

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss POV

I really am glad to be able to see La Push. I've heard many stories about the pack. Because there are not many people there, they already know about us coming. Me and my 8 children, plus Edward and a certain someone, will move to La Push.

The Pack Mind POV

_dude how do you feel about the blood suckers comming-_seth

_uhh idiot they dont suck ANY blood and are not vamps and stuff_-jared

_she as in the katniss ladys got __**8**__ kids_-jake

_what do they do in their spare time_-sam

_forget i evan asked_-sam

**phase out**

*****After the Trip******

Elizabeth(Liz)'s POV

My name is Elizabeth Masen Cullen, but I go by Liz. I got my name from my deceased grandma. I have golden blond hair that are in little ringlets. My eyes are a vivid bright blue with flecks of grey and green. I am a creamy pale color, and have freckles on my face, with dimples. I like to read, write and am very athletic. I have a bgffl, which stands for best guy friend for life. He is Ginny and Harry's kid, Jackson.

Mommy and Daddy said we are going to see the Pack. There are like Uncle Remus, except they shift. I want to meet them. Mommy said there will be kids my age there. Tony and me will start school together and meet some new friends. This makes me sad, I wanted to go to Hogwarts.

I don't know what outfit to wear, the pink shirt with purple polka dot flared jeans and ballet flats, or the white blouse with a black belt and denim booty shorts and gladiator sandals. I'll wear the later. Mommy is wearing a very similar outfit, Remus put a potion in her juice, fading her war scars. I finish putting my pink lip gloss on when Tony calls me to hurry up. I go into Jackson's room and we go downstairs.

The walk is short and I take the time to breath in the fresh air. When we get there I see a bunch of guys that look like they are on steroids. But the smallest one catches my eye. Because mom and dad aren't vamps, the are allowed on Quileute land. An o;d man in a wheelchair introduces himself as Billy, welcomes us, and tells mom, Jackson, Tony, Margaret, Florence, Andrew, Oliver, that the big guys are Sam ,Embry, Paul, Jared, Quil, Jake,Leah , and Seth. His name is Seth.

Seth's POV

All of a sudden a goddess walks before my very eyes. She was so cute, and looked eleven. Why, god damn it, did i get the kid. And she looked so sexy. I just stared. I hope i dont look like some creepy the kid next to her doesn't look like the Cullens. She may not be with them. Oh, thank you Billy. Her name is Elizabeth.

The Pack MInd POV

_seth you with the girl-embry_

_what are you talking about-seth_

_we saw you staring-sam_

_her name is Liz-seth_

_your not alone-sam_

_what do you mean-seth_

_well it looks like Leah imprinted on Tony, Jake on Margaret, and you saw that Jackson kid, hes pretty close to Liz-sam_

_man this will be hard, the probably have known each other since birth-seth_

_you know she's got more kids-jake_

_yeah- embery_

Katniss's POV

We got a nice house with 10 rooms, building off from the old Cullen Mansion Design except on Quileute Land. The twins Amber and Asher have adjoining rooms with lots of privacy, a closet to connect them. Oliver, Andrew, Florence, Margaret, and Tony have their own rooms, plus a guest bedroom. Liz and Jackson have the same type of rooms as the twins. Liz has a dark side and gets many nightmares, and only trusts Jackson in her dark form. The twins have some weird magical connection, and know that they will go to Hogwarts, or so they think.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIES

ok if no reviews i will make the story no votes cause i am full of ideas and to fast for the world

yeah thanks for reading, and i know you are , 11 people withn this day just please review

i know how annyoning it is when people dont update, i am a student and update on a daily basis so take the time to review it would make my day


	3. Chapter 3

Liz POV

My mom came barreling down the stairs."Liz, Jackson, I have somthing to tell you" she said with as much excitement as Aunt Alice,"I found a school for the magically gifted and its here in the US". Mom has been trying to make up for the fact that we can't go to Hogwarts. And right after she finished talking, a letter poofed out of nowhere, reading...

_Dear and ,_

_You have been accepted to go to Danforth for the magically gifted. Your list is on the bottom A representative will take you shopping at a non-muggle area, and will explain and present your are no uniforms unless given after screening._

_Male Clothing List_

_-White Shirt with Collar_

_-Black Shoes_

_-Beige Pants_

_Female Clothing List_

_-Silver and Black Plaid Jumper_

_-Black Ballet Flats_

_-Black Knee Length Skirt_

_-White Shirt with Collar_

_(These are for Professional Events)_

After finishing the letter, me and Jackson went to tell Seth and Leah, our new friends about our letter.

Leah- Hi Jackson, whatcha doin here ya look excited.

Seth-I know, you to Liz.

Liz-I got accepted into Danforth for the magically gifted!

Jackson-ME TOO!

Leah-Where is it?

Jackson-Its in Florida and we will be there all school year, during Christmas Break we will be going to see Liz's family and in the summer mine

Liz-Meaning we may not see you very often

Leah-Uhh, I need to leave , uh bye

Seth-Yeah, uh bye

Liz-Well we're leaving now too

Jackson-Ohh well

Pack Mind POV

The are leaving-seth

forever-leah

the will be back-sam

no they fucking wont because the are going to some boarding school in Florida-seth

whoa baby clearwater starts the fucking cussing-embery

i am glad Margaret is still here-jake

she-leah

is-seth

leaving-leah

to see her uncle in germany-seth

in your face-all

but why-jake

cause she is a shifter-sam

man-jake

******Shift Out******

Jake's POV

I ran towards her house, almost breaking the door in the process. I slowed down when my heart started aching and i heard small sobs coming from my imprints room."Jake I love you and I am just a kid to you, your 16 and I am 10. But I love you, and I feel like there's a hole in my heart when you are gone" she said in between sobs. But before I could answer she threw floo powder into the fire, stood in front of it then turned around, and said "I need to leave, you know where I am" and disappeared into the fire with half my soul.

Margret's POV

My name is Margaret Cullen. I am 10 years old, and am very different from my siblings. I have a russet tannish, type skin color. My hair is fiery red with blonde and orange streaks. Me eyes are a reddish yellow. I have the ability to shift and can produce,find and control fire, and am considered Quileute. I can use my power even when phased. Jackson told me about imprinting, and about Jake imprinting on me.

I am on a little house in France. Here in France its night time and I can see the bright moon, and the stars. I start humming _Aclaire De La Lune. _I just need some free time. I'll go back now.

.Jackson's POV

I am Jackson. I am 11 years old, and have aqua blue eyes with flecks of silver and mint green. My hair is dirty blond and in a bieber cut, bangs and all. I am pretty tall, about 5'4, with a muscular build plus a 6 pack.

I am very protective of Liz because I think of her as my little sister. She is cute, fun to e around with, brave and adventurous, but she's not my type. I know about imprinting, and who done it. And I know Seth isn't Liz's type but he could be a nice friend for her.

But one thing you should know about me is that I am on step ahead, and one step closer to victory.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

You might have a hard time visualizing Margaret's hair color, so there is a photo. This will be natural.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson's POV

OMG. Me and Liz are just sitting on the couch, watching T.V, when BAM!, some freakishly young and cute lady, is standing in front of the T.V, looking at her nails. "Hi my name is Ms. Zephyr and I am from Danforth. I will be helping you today, yada yada yada" she said in an obviously bored tone. Mr. Cullen comes running down the stairs. He jumps on the woman, tackling her in a giant bear hug. I looked at Liz and she had an equally shocked face. Ms. Cullen, walks in hands on her hips, looking like she means business, looking at her husband and the woman he is on.

"Ahem" she coughed. Mr. Cullen springs up, frightened and the look on his wife's face makes him fall back down laughing. "Katniss, I love you, so calm down. This is my sister Rosalie Zephyr."he said. looked embarrassed. "Hi, I am Ms. Zephyr and I am from Danforth. I will be helping you today" Rosalie repeated. "I am on duty, but we can informally meet another time".

I walked out with Liz on my side following . We popped out to an entirely different setting. The first store I saw was for clothing. I started to go there but Ms. Zephyr stopped me. "Sir, we are not to buy any clothing, until after your magical screening" she explained.

Liz's POV

For the screening some lady came and told me to undress. I expected her to leave, but she didn't. "Madam, I have no feelings twards wemon" she said in a french accent. She waxed and polished me. She plucked and pinched, until I was ready to be assessed. I then redressed, and followed the lady to another room. I was told to stand on the red x. Another lady, who was pruned asked me a lot of questions. Somehow I couldn't lie. She asked me about Jackson, Seth, my family, but the questions were not to personal. Eventually she said to go to yet another room where people possessed my body to see my power levels and what my powers where.

I was categorized as Elspeth. There are four categories. Elspeth is for any appearance and phicallity ability. Many are part Vella like me. Ophelia has to do with powers of the universe. Fire, water, air, earth, death and life are just a few. Augustus is for mental and physical abilities that aren't that wide of range. Examples are, reading minds, mind shields. Thoreu is basically the other category, but it is very special. This is for those unique and unheard of abilities. Danforth, the school founder had four children. Elspeth, Ophelia, Augustus and Thoreu. Danforth knew Durmstrang and they were friends.

I know had to buy my supplies. The store name was The clothing store had many cute items, but I had a mission. The silver and black plaid jumper and collared white shirt were the easiest to find. The knee length skirts came with many embellishments. I chose a black skirt, with a stripe of white studded rhinestones on the right side. The ballet flats I chose were entirely covered in black studs. Because I finished with my dress clothing, I went to meet and Jackson. Jackson needs a uniform of robes, and I need the Elspeth uniform. I now went Back to the store and realized its name was _Bachi and Company_. Inside Bachi I found my uniform.

The skirt had to be a plaid of black and silver, but not knee length. So I got two plaid black and silver mini skirt, with studded white rhinestones on the bottom plus a knee length one. As for a shirt, I had to get three white peter pan collar blouse. Our shoes had to be mostly black, so I got a Spiked Lace-Up Wedge Sneakers, black. I wanted some accessories so I went looking for another store. I still had to get my tie. Is I was looking I found Jackson.

Jackson took me to a store called, Ablewhackets, which sold accessories and the ties I need. Elspeth colors are Sky Blue and Sea Green. So those were the colors for my tie. As for accessories I got a silver , blue and green and a black hair bow. I left most of my nail polish at home, so I got 20 bottles. It seems like a lot, but you never know when your going to need a blue marble with pink. The colors are red, orange,yellow, green,blue, indigo,violet,gold,purple,pink,silver,black,gold,t urquoise,white, beige, brown, aquamarine, glitter, and a base coat. I got some earrings in the shape of a flute, musical note, donut, and hoop earrings.

Know you may be wondering what happened to my brother Tony. After meeting the pack, he didn't phase into a wolf but he blasted half the woods into dust. Albus Dumbledore's heir Victory Dumbledore, stated that Tony must immediately leave to Scotland. I really miss him, but he has always wanted to go to Hogwarts. At least he will have something to do. I'm finished with my shopping so I go back to the square and I find Rosa- Ms. Zephyr.

"Ms. Cullen, Mr. Potter, please follow me" said Ms. Zephyr. The principle is called Ms. Faulkner, but her first name is Lucy-Mae Faulkner. According to , I will be in Elspeth, Advanced Combat, 1. My books will appear out of the bag of my choice. I chose a small black drawstring bag that have my initials on them, E.M.C. Jackson chose a brown knapsack type of bag. He personally had his bag initialized. Jackson's dorm is Intermediate Ophelia,Advanced Combat, 1.

Ms. London, Elspeth Head Mistress, took me to my dormitory. My roommate's name is Joan Maddison. Her hair (at the moment) is a soft baby yellow, and so are her eyes. Joan looks pretty average. Apparently Joan's hair and eye color change by her mood. My dorm was plain white and the two beds were sheathed with white. There was NO color or happiness.

"Yeah, I know there isn't much color, but my colors change and I can't pick out one. " said Joan" and please call me Jo or Joe-Ann"."Umm, Jo before I start unpacking can we please give this room some color" I begged. We decided on colors that had meanings of positivity. Red means action,confidence, courage, and vitality. We painted the walls a rainbow ombre. Jo's bed sheet has a green base with yellow polka dots. My bed has yellow base with green polka dots.

The room is set so that my bed is on the right and Jo's on the left. In between the beds is a bed stand with a shelf for books on the bottom. On top of the stand is a white lamp. Next to the walk in closet there is a mini-fridge, which I stocked up with Sprite, Fanta, and milkshakes. 4 tubs of ice cream (oreo, vanilla, cookie dough, and coconut) plus a hidden shelf filled with Twizzler, Twix, Skittles, Starburst, M&M's, Sour Patch, the list goes on. I finally unpacked when the lights when out, thankfully I had a lamp on. "It means we have to be in bed." explained Jo" But someone visits me through the passage way, no one knows about. His name is Sam, Sam Breecher".

* * *

This is like the longest chapter I have written, so I seriously expect reviews.

Next chapter written in mostly Jackson's POV. Harry Potter will get involved or Emmett Cullen, review what you want or i pick. It's that simple.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

* * *

**Sorry about not updating, but i am serious about the 10 reviews for a chapter. I mean even a one or two word review is okay. I really want to know about my work and how to make it better. I am going to make this my base rule, and i would update every day, but i don't think you guys even want to read this so yeah. I have studies to get to, and if no one want to read this then i can simply stop the story Sorry for any inconvenience. For every review ,you will find an imaginary cookie on your bed. Don't ask how i know where you live. Do it for the cookies. **


End file.
